Severus Snape Helps from the Very Start
by dragonlover185
Summary: Severus went to drop Harry off at the Dursleys instead of Hagrid. Instead of leaving him on the doorstep, he talked to the Dursleys and also had a big part of Harry's childhood. This is a severitus fic without making the Dursleys bad!
1. 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

_Prologue_

On the night of October 31, 1981, a tall man in black wizarding robes with long greasy black hair and a hooked nose was walking down Privet Drive in Surrey, England. In his arms, he held a baby-blue bundle of blankets that were wrapped around a black-haired and green-eyed baby at the age of one year and three months that went by the name of Harry Potter.

The man walked up the driveway of four Privet Drive. Before knocking, he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. A small, rare smile crossed his face as he looked at his once-best-friend's son. The innocence on the small face was so great that even him, Severus Snape, hated potions professor and dungeon bat, simply couldn't hate him. Even if he did resemble James Potter.

He tightened his hold on the boy before knocking on the door loud enough to wake up the family sleeping inside. It was very late, and Harry should have been dropped off tomorrow instead of this late at night, but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore insisted. Then again, he also insisted that Harry be left on the doorstep with a letter he had written, but Severus wasn't doing that. Severus would tell Petunia how her sister died in person, and he would make sure that little Harry was taken care of properly.

The young Potter had just lost both his parents and people would most likely try to manipulate him and use him from now on. Severus decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep Harry safe. He wouldn't fail him like he did Lily. He wouldn't.

Severus heard the sound of heavy footsteps before the door swung open to reveal a large walrus of a man.

The man was Vernon Dursley, and he could tell this man was one of those _magic_ people. One of those _wizards._He tried to slam the door, a well placed foot in the doorway stopped him.

"Hello, ," he said. "My name is Severus Snape and I have some rather important and urgent news concerning you and your wife. Could I please come in so we may talk." Severus normally wouldn't be polite to someone who had just tried to slam a door in his face, but considering the entire situation, he would put up with a bit of rudeness.

"Fine," grunted the large man with a mustache, stepping aside and allowing the other man into the house.

Vernon led Severus into the living room before going up the stairs to get his wife, Petunia. When they both returned, they saw Severus cuddling the baby close to his chest and whispering words that they could not hear.

Dense as Vernon could be, even he didn't want to break up the touching scene in front of them, but he had to. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, , but would mind telling us why exactly you're here?"

Severus looked up at the man. "Of course. How about we all sit down first. What I'm going to tell you is a bit shocking and also may take a while." Once they were all comfortably seated, he continued. "What, exactly, do the two of you know about the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as You-Know-Who?"

Vernon's face had a blank expression while his wife's eyes widened in fear. "Isn't that the evil wizard that hates non-magical people?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, that is him. Earlier this evening, he went to where the Potters were hiding. He managed to kill Lily and James." He paused there, letting it sink in.

Petunia's face was pale and held a great amount of grief. "No...please, tell me you're joking…"

Severus sighed, saying "I wish I was."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him and asked "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," Severus said. "The Dark Lord tried to kill little Harry, their son. There had been a prophecy stating that Harry would have the power to destroy the Dark Lord, so he decided to kill him while still a weak baby. But when he shot the killing curse, it somehow rebounded off Harry and back at him, banishing him from his body. The only damage done to Harry is a lightning scar on his forehead. We would have sent him to godfather, but that man had been the one to tell the Dark Lord where the Potters had been. As his only living relatives, he is being sent to you for you to take care of."

"Why should we take care of him? He's one of you freaks, why don't one of you do it?" Petunia sneered. Honestly, the only reason she hated the wizarding world was because it took her sister away. First it dragged her off to some school, then it got her killed.

"Freaks?" Severus snarled. "This boy just saved the wizarding world and the muggle word. He most likely saved your entire family's lives and you call him a freak? The Dark Lord wanted every single muggle tortured and killed, you imbeciles!"

"How do we know that the boy won't use his powers on us? He managed to kill that Voldemort man, what's gonna stop him from doing the same to us?" Vernon barked.

"It is impossible to prove, but I believe that the defeat of the Dark Lord had more to do with Lily's sacrifice than anything Harry actually did, and is hard to tell how powerful he actually is yet. If it would make you feel safer, I could stay here during weekends and during the summer to train him and teach him." Severus offered.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and seemed to come to a decision. "It would be lovely if you could do that."

Severus smiled softly. "I am extremely grateful I talked to you instead of doing what the headmaster wanted."

Vernon looked weary. "What, exactly, did this headmaster want you to do?"

"he told me to leave little Harry on your doorstep with this letter he gave me for you to find in the morning." As Severus spoke, he got out the said letter and handed it to Vernon.

Vernon read it aloud for Petunia to also hear.

Dear Dursley Family,

Tonight, the Potters were attacked and killed by Voldemort. Their son, Harry James Potter, lived. It is now your responsibility to raise him, although I suggest you use extremely firm punishing methods. Actually, I do more than suggest, I demand you overwork and abuse this boy as you see fit. You will be given money for taking him in and nobody will check on him.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Severus was shocked. _He actually ordered them to abuse a child._ "If you dare to hurt Harry, I will hurt you. That goes for neglect, too." He threatened.

"But what happens if he finds out we aren't doing what he wants?What if does something to us?" Petunia fretted.

"I will put a charms on some bracelets. You two along with your son and Harry will each have one. It will allow me to find you no matter what along with tell me when you are on danger. They will also have certain protection charms, including one that I personally invented that occludes your mind and prevent you from being obliviated or confunded. I will have them made by my next visit."

Both Vernon and Petunia looked relieved. "Thank you so much!" they said.

"It is of no consequence." Severus replied before handing Harry to Petunia. "You will receive some money in your bank account by morning. I must leave now. I will return on Friday evening." Severus then left.

Petunia went upstairs and put Harry in the same crib as Dudley, although it was a tight fit. She paused at the door as she was leaving the room. "We'll get you some things tomorrow, Harry. And while we may fear your powers, we will try our best to be good to you." She whispered before she returned to her own bed for the night.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. 2: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: I'm just going to point out that the reason Harry has never been into the wizarding world before is because Severus wanted to avoid the Headmaster interfering for as long as possible. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 1

Over the years, Harry began to think of Severus as a father. When he was three, he had even become jealous of Dudley having a dad, so decided that Severus was his new dad. The following weekend, Severus's face showed shock and happiness when Harry called him 'daddy'.

Little Harry had a thirst for knowledge and Severus was more than happy to teach him everything he could. Severus told him all about Hogwarts with its 'dunderhead students' and the wizarding world, along with stories about his mother and the less harmful pranks that his father had pulled with his friends.

Severus always had a weird tone of voice when telling Harry about James Potter. When Harry asked why, he said "James and I simply didn't get along very well. I was better friends with Lily than I was with him."

Severus gave Harry books that the child devoured. He would always make sure to write down any questions about the new information that Severus was always happy to answer.

The one subject that Harry didn't enjoy very much was occlumency, but Severus was adamant that he master the skill. He said that the headmaster of Hogwarts would most likely try to control and manipulate him and that occlumency would help protect his mind and all of his secrets.

Thankfully, by the time that little Harry was eleven years old and finally got his Hogwarts letter, he had mastered the skill.

Harry was glad that his letter came on a Saturday morning, and although Severus would never admit it, he was too. He had smiled at the short green-eyed child as he bounced around the kitchen, exclaiming "It came! It came! I get to go to Hogwarts!" Severus had snorted at that. Harry Potter, not go to Hogwarts? As if.

"Well, go on and read it, then!" Dudley, Harry's cousin, said. He was like his parents and feared Harry's magic but was also fascinated by it. He could often be found listening in one of Harry's lessons.

"Alright, Alright!" Harry said before opening the letter and reading it aloud.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"What kind of things do you need in a magic school?" Dudley asked, curious.

Harry pulled out the list and, again, read aloud.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A HIstory of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Droughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

"Wow," was Dudley's only response.

Harry, on the other hand, was pestering Severus with many questions. "Are you going to be the one to take me to Diagon Alley to get everything? Should I get a cat or an owl? When can we go? Oh, can Draco go with us? Please!?"

Severus had to chuckle at the last question. Harry had Draco when they first met because he had been rude to the Dursleys about them being muggles. But, after Harry had yelled some sense into him several times, he stopped listening to Lucius.

"Yes, I will be taking you to Diagon Alley, we can go this weekend, and I will see if Draco is available to accompany us. I suggest you get an owl so that you may write to Dudley about all of the trouble I have no doubt you will manage to find." Severus said in his normal smooth voice.

"Great! You should see if Draco can come now, so that we can go today." Harry stated, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Severus. "Please, dad?"

"Alright. How about you go and get your shoes on, and if Dudley wishes to come, then him too." Not bothering to wait for an answer, Severus went to the fireplace and kneeled in front of it before firecalling the Malfoys. It was times like this that Severus was glad he had managed to connect the Dursley's fireplace to the floo network without anyone besides them and the Malfoys knowing.

By the time Draco, covered in soot, stepped out of the fireplace, both Harry and Dudley were impatiently waiting at the door to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco was showing Harry and Dudley Quality Quidditch Supplies and basically talking a mile a minute about Quidditch. Severus was watching the three boys enjoy themselves in amusement when a group of redheads came by. They were close enough to hear the youngest boy say "But, mum, it;s not fair! Why can't I get my own wand? Or at least an owl like Percy!"

"You know why Ronald! You should be happy that Percy is letting you have Scabbers. You know how much he loved that rat." said who Harry assumed was the mother of the group. "Now, stay here while I go and try to find where your brothers have wandered off to now."

As his mother walked away, the boy turned around to look at the new broomsticks, but as soon as he saw Draco, his face twisted into an ugly sneer of disgust.

"Malfoy," Ronald scoffed. "What are you doing here? Begging your daddy to buy more friends for you?"

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at freckled redhead. He didn't like this boy very much. "Why don't you leave Draco alone? He didn't even say anything to you!"

Ron scowled at him. "Who the bloody hell are you and why should I care?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, just leave Draco alone."

Ronald sneered once more before walking back to the rest of his family. Once they were out of sight, Draco turned to Harry, saying "Thank you."

No problem." Harry said with a happy grin. "Who was that guy anyway?"

It was Severus who answered the question. "Ronald Weasley, I presume. Should be in your year of Hogwarts if I recall correctly. Be careful around that family, please. They are deep enough in Dumbledore's pocket that they do everything he tells them to and believes everything he says, no matter what."

"Alright, Dad" said Harry, while Dudley and Draco said "Alright, Uncle Sev."

"Good. Now, let's finish the shopping so we can get some ice cream before going back home."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
